Head Injury
by Yuki-shade
Summary: Sena's suffering from grueling practices from a certain blonde devil. Shin's just plain confused, and throw a violent head injury from a rival group and let the fun begin!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT ANYTHING EYESHEILD 21, NOT THE TITLES OR CHARACTERS! Cry. **_

_**Genre: Yaoi Romance**_

_**Anime: Eyeshield 21**_

_**Authors note: Hello everyone! Here is my second story and a friend in my club asked me to do this pairing- ShinxSena. I like the couple but am a complete HiruSena fan. Something else has also been pointed out to me and a friend of mine told me to admit this and see who replies back honestly. I apparently am a sadist. I enjoy seeing my characters submissive or in pain. So to all those characters I type about. SORRY, but a little suffering is good for everyone. Except me. :P**_

Sena sighed as his body was forced through more grueling training, the other teammates collapsing upon each other. He fell to his knees panting from exhaustion when Hiruma's guns exploded from behind him.

"EYESHEILD 21! You showed up late today! Another 6 laps, YA HA! "

Sena felt the tears well up in the corners of his eyes as he up righted himself and began running again. His muscles screaming in pain; He could practically hear them throwing insults at him with a fiery passion. Whenever he began to slow his pace bullets ricocheted around his feet causing the pace to accelerate again and he soon fell into the daze of his steps, droned out one could say, so he didn't notice when Hiruma left while he was on his final laps. An important call came in for him to take, something about the principle and a scandalous affair. So he also didn't notice the bat swinging at his helmet until it was too late and it wasn't the type of bats Deimon was known for.

Sena eyes glazed over with coming darkness as he could barely make out laughing voices then something that made his heart swell with trust before falling down into the abyss.

"Hey……small……ki….cute……beat hi…."

"EYESHEILD!"

Shin jogged down the road, his feet carrying him towards Deimon without him fully realizing it. His mind constantly filled with thoughts of football and a certain player with a 2 and a 1 on their uniform. Those sleek muscles in those legs of his, those slender arms, and those adorable brown eyes. Shin froze in his position; never before had he ever noticed something other than muscles in a player. He stared at the ground in confusion as he tried to recall why he called Eyeshield adorable when he noticed a group of burly men walking onto Deimon grounds towards HIS certain little rival.

Shin stopped again as he tried to stop these strange thoughts. HIS rival? But wasn't Eyeshield many other groups' rival as well? *CRACK HAHAHAHAHAHAHA* Shin glanced up at the noise and laughter witnessing Sena dropping like a rock, his helmet splitting open to reveal the brunette teen with a shocked and pained expression. The 4 boys surrounding him wearing KuGakuen uniforms laughing contently as they talked about Sena as he lay unmoving upon the ground.

The boys smiled reaching down and grabbing Sena by the spiky mess he called hair to view his face. Crimson blood poured from a large gash upon Sena's brow, green glass caught in small cuts as the boys stared in shock at this young beauty. His eyes glazed and the right angle of sunlight casting shadows down his flushed cheeks from his long brown lashes, his tender lips soft and pink with a small split in the lower one.

"Hey, this small twerp is Eyeshield 21? Kind of cute isn't he. Sure it isn't a chick? Well let's beat him enough so that his clothes come off! Hahaha-"

"SENA!"

"Who the hell is that?"

The taller of the boys holding the unconscious Sena by his hair squinted into the evening sun when a figure came flying at him. The hood of his sweatshirt hiding his face but the man was obviously tall with a thick muscular build as one arm pulled backwards and hand outstretched. The man blinked as he suddenly felt his ribs cave. The stranger's hand speared his ribs with such force that he went flying backwards a few yards. Sena fell towards the ground again but Shin's protective arms wrapped around the boy as he glared at the remaining 3, hood falling around his broad shoulders.

"CRAP! It's Ojo Shin! RUN!"

Shin growled wanting to take down the boys but Sena was the most important thing at the moment. He felt a powerful hand upon his shoulder and a demonic presence. Shin immediately looked up to register the long muscles and aura before him. Hiruma stared down at his injured running back then back at Shin with a cool gaze. He tossed a pair of keys to the linebacker and quietly voiced.

"Those are the keys to the brat's house. His parents are gone on an anniversary trip. Tell him that I don't mind him missing the next few practices but he'll have to make up the time in his own blood. YA-HA!"

Hiruma whipped out his cell phone and a little black book, his voice commanding and slicked with undertone threats. A large bazooka appearing on his back as motorcycles appeared in the distance. A disgruntled green haired lizard man riding the lead one. Someone had a meeting with the devil himself for injuring his star player.

Shin caught the keys, not bothering to think why the Quarterback had keys to Eyeshield's house as Sena was placed bridal style in his arms. Blood pouring down the small teen's forehead in a not so elegant fashion… He tore off, feet pounding into the soil and eyes focused on his goal. Get Sena home and safe.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**And another chapter should be coming soon! YA-HA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. FOR THE LAST TIME WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME WITH THIS QUESTION REPEATEDLY!?!**

**Other: YAY for my supposed sadism and ShinXSena. Gotta admit the pair is growing on me. But HiruSena comes first then ShinxSena and now I'm kind of seeing a Jyuumonji thing happening in the backgrounds of the anime.**

**PAUSE! DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE HOW CLOSELY THIS ANIME/MANGA SEEMS TO PARALLEL KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!? Tsuna=Sena, Extreme=Max, Dino=idiot brother, Reborn=Hiruma?! ANYONE?!**

Shin stared in horror at the item in his fingers. Half a key remaining while it seems the handle ate the other half when the Linebacker placed the unlocking device inside it and turned. Not figuring out that when you turn the key in the wrong direction forcefully, physics makes the nice little key snap under pressure.

Moments later, and a door hanging off its hinges unhappily, Shin was inside laying Sena out on the nearest bed he could find and then tearing the house apart looking for said medical supplies. The last place he checked of course was the bathroom medicine cabinet. He thanked the Football gods for giving him this first aid kit as he appeared at Sena's side.

"This may hurt, Eyeshield."

He gently plucked the glass chards from Sena's brow then used a dampened towel to wash into the wounds. Breathing a sigh of relief as the excess blood came clean so Sena didn't represent some gory mess. Grimacing at the gash and growing bruise/bump on Sena's head, he lightly rubbed on disinfectant apologizing when Sena made a cute grunt of discomfort and wrapped his head tightly with gauze and a bandage. Shin then paused, wondering if he should awaken the boy from the dangers of a concussion induced coma…….

"EYESHIELD AWAKEN NOW PLEASE!"

Shin almost shook the boy savagely in fear, arms preparing to drag him to the hospital if he did not answer soon but those heavy lidded eyelids fluttered open to reveal those chocolate eyes. He frowned at the hazy look and the eyes drooping closed again.

****

Sena grimaced in discomfort his head stung horribly then there was a horrible shaking sensation that caused him to grunt in irritation. He just wanted to drift back into his comfortable sleep as he opened blurry eyes to glare at whatever was touching him and then began to return to his rest but a warm voice and firm but not hurtful hands shook him again.

'Arg… Who's bothering me…?'

"Five more minutes, Mom, then I'll get up."

Sena complained, not bothering to wonder why his voice was so languid. The other voice got louder making that horrible buzzing in his head sting get stronger and the boy spat out a curse, finally opening his eyes through the haze to see the face of his rival, savior. And…Slight crush.

** AGGGGGGGAAAAIIIIIIINNNN!**

Shin frowned broadly. Face resembling a disgruntled dog as Sena closed his eyes again. He shook the boy again figuring that worked the first time to get an irritated growl from the shorter boy. This is turning annoyed Shin who began to growl back when Sena whined.

"Five more minutes, Mom, then I'll get up."

One of the two was confused here. Either Eyeshield was or he had somehow become Eyeshield's mother. Shin thought unhappily as he gripped Sena's shoulders practically yelling.

"EYESHIELD!"

He was allowed a moment of relief when Sena opened his eyes to look at him clearly; before the boy sat up with a surprised-

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?! SHIN-SAN?!"

Six minutes Later…. Shin sighed staring down at the flushed and pained face Sena. The boy grew horribly dizzy from sitting up so quickly, fell off the bed, was caught by Shin, tumbling motion made Sena lose the contents of his stomach across Shin's shoe, Shin placed him back in bed, took off said shoe, threw it in the trash can he then hauled to the bedside, and now stared deadpan down at the weak boy daring him to try and sleep.

"Sorry… again Shin-san."

"No apology needed Eyeshield. Your injury causes you bodily distortion and the smell is not that bad."

Sena sighed wanting to apologize again wondering if his apologies even got through his rival's thick skull. Who suddenly picked up his house phone and crushed the technical instrument causing Sena to sit up far too quickly and almost pass out again. He collapsed upon the pillow groaning.

"Shin-saaaaannn…."

"I apologize Eyeshield. I was going to call Takami and ask for what to do with a head injury."

"Head Injury? Didn't I just faint because of Hiruma's insane workout for me?"

Sena finally noticed the feel of the bandages against his throbbing temple and why his eyes glazed over with tunnel vision constantly. He tried to remember what had happened to him but all he could make out was a strong voice and the whistling of an object through the air.

"Shin-san, did you sa-"

Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the house and the pair. Shin stood erect ((Giggle!)) hands protectively holding Sena down in his bed till the rumbling stopped.

"YA-HA!"

'Oh god'……

**CLIFFHANGER YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY...**

**Review if you want more. *Giggle flee***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EYESHIELD 21~ STOP ASKING!**

**Hey I'm back! I was busy with tests but here I am again! And here's the next chapter to Head Injury. I hope you are excited! YA-HA!**

Sena stared at the window, his body coiling with tension as Shin released him and strode to the glass plane. He peered downwards and simply rose a thick eyebrow, the Deimon quarterback stood upon a tank. Tied to the front of machinery were Eyeshield's assaulters with tears streaming down their faces in untold horror. Oh how Shin glared at those feeble muscles in their wretched little bodies as the spiky haired blonde strode through the gaping doorway and up the stairs. He knew the brunette's home to a tee as he navigated his way into the room where Sena was panicking. He couldn't stop the evil smirk to grow on his face as Sena, pale faced probably for multiple reasons, clung weakly to Shin's sleeve as he attempted to hide.

"Hey Pipsqueak, you alive?"

After a few moments of silence, Sena managed a weak reply of yes before burrowing deeper into his blankets as the blonde made his way over to his bed side. What he found was surprising even for him, the brick wall of muscle didn't let him pass with intense grey eyes staring into his blue. He recovered quickly and smiled wider, a vein throbbing in anger.

"You gonna let me check out the princess's head injury or you gonna stand in the way forever? Kekeke"

Hiruma laughed placing his slender hands upon his hips as Shin slowly processed Hiruma's words through his brain processor. After a few seconds the bulk stepped aside allowing access to the short brunette but he remained close to Hiruma''s amusement and annoyance. Sitting down next to the short brat, Hiruma pulled out medical tools from who knows where. Sena swore that the blonde demon had another dimension where he kept his tools of mass destruction! He told Sena to follow the flash light with his right eye than his left, than he examined the wound and gave a small grimace knowing that the kid would be bed ridden for awhile. Suddenly Hiruma poked Sena in his ticklish spot… Yes, all you girls out there squealing during this Shin Sena fanfic, Hiruma knows Sena's ticklish spots, SO TRY TO CALM YOURSELVES! The running back sat up quickly but a few seconds later his eyes rolled into the back of head and the spiky haired boy fainted.

"Shit."

Hiruma stood kicking the wall as this weeks plans of hellish training were ruined. He turned towards Shin and pointed at the tense linebacker. If Sena wasn't training, he wasn't going to let Shin go out for his intensive training either! The pipsqueaks concussion was bad but hardly life threatening and didn't REALLY need a Hospital if someone stuck around to help the kid out by waking him every two hours for at least 30 minutes and helping him with normal bodily functions. An evil smile spread across Hiruma's face as he realized Sena would need almost constant attention and the Ojo player was obviously falling for the kid.

"Sena here is hurt extremely bad! He should go to the hospital-"

Shin began to stride forward in an urgency that wasn't like him at all but Hiruma's hand stopped him from advancing as tears rolled down the blonde's face and he made his body posture seem full of sorrow.

"But his family can't afford it and Sena's deathly afraid of Hospitals too! Also no one is here to take care of him and I can't do it… Too bad you couldn't save him earlier Shin even though you saw their bodies were clearly aggressive to our little Eyeshield…. What should I doooo? "

Hiruma sniffed dramatically but inside him a little Hiruma was giggling his ass off. Shin was as stoic as ever as he stared down at Sena's face. He was twisted in pain and he felt his heart crunch inside his chest. He placed a hand over his heart wondering what that sensation was but Hiruma decided to throw in one more line to completely get the White Knight in his grasp.

"He may never get to play football again if he isn't cared for by someone serious."

"I shall do it."

Shin answered immediately, he felt fear of not seeing Eyeshield on the field as his rival racing across the grass with those wonderful legs and that cute- Shin's brain seemed to stop functioning as more strange thoughts infiltrated his mind but he managed to record what the blonde was telling him with a demonic victory smile.

"Wake him every two hours, and make sure to keep him awake for at least 30 minutes before he's allowed to sleep again. Change the head bandage often and apply this ointment to prevent infection. His stomach will probably be doing fucking summersaults for the next few days so keep a trash can nearby and try to keep soft food and liquids in his system. Oh. And try to keep this a secret. He shouldn't be disturbed too often in his… delicate situation… I'll drop off your clothes and supplies for you later."

With that the Devil left the room, boarded his tank, and took off with the screaming Thugs with a familiar YA-HA! Shin didn't function again for awhile but a low moan from Sena caught his attention, the boy was sweating profusely from underneath his blankets. Shin immediately ripped the blankets off and stood in confusion when Sena began to shiver. He stared at the sweat covered boy who was still wearing his Deimon Uniform.

5 minutes later found himself in possibly the biggest dilemma in his life. Normally he would not hesitate to remove one's clothing, yes that sounds really bad, but to him it was nothing. He thought of nothing lustrous when he saw his team mates naked only maybe the muscle in one bicep was bigger than the other… But some invisible force prevented him from removing Eyeshield's clothes! It started when he had began to pull the jersey over Eyeshield's head but every inch he pulled upward, those subtle abs upon Eyeshield's stomach were exposed and he felt this racing tension throughout his whole body. Currently Eyeshield was probably suffocating with half his shirt draped over his face and this new invisible enemy that was affecting his body seemed to make his face red, Shin noted. His reflection in the window showed his cheeks tinted with crimson and he poked at his cheek muscles in horror.

"Calm yourself. You must defeat this strange enemy, you're rival is suffering."

He repeated to himself over and over again as he pulled the jersey completely off Sena's body and swallowed when the boy's dirt covered pants taunted him. His heart raced as he reached for the laces above Eyeshield's waist, his large fingers fumbled with the strings until he growled and tore the laces. He would apologize to Eyeshield later as he lifted those fine…smooth lithe legs and pulled those pants away to expose Sena's flesh and short orange boxers which he allowed to remain as he leaned against the far wall trying to calm whatever feeling his body was having.

He glanced at the clock and blanched. 9 pm. He had spent nearly two hours removing Eyeshield's clothing and needed to awaken his rival. He noticed on the windowsill his training pack rested from out of nowhere. He opened the window with great caution and retrieved the pack. A little note upon it wrote in red writing said," Have Fun~" and inside were plenty of his clothes and hygiene materials. He did not dwell on how the Hiruma had gotten into his house and gathered these supplies; but rather on that he needed to gently wake Eyeshield.

Sena felt large hands grip his shoulders and shake him gently, and that delicious voice calling to him. Wait… It wasn't calling to him but rather Eyeshield. Pouting in his mind, Sena weakly opened his eyes and gasped as the room light blinded him. His head pounding violently as he allowed a small scream escape his lips as he hugged his knees to his chest, rolling to his side. Shin immediately tried to find Eyeshield's discomfort and established it was the light as Eyeshield closed his eyes and rolled away from the source of his pain. He ran to the light switch and flicked the switch downward and the room was immediately dark, the only exception was the street lights eerie blue glow that infiltrated the window.

Sena opened one clenched eye and felt those large hand turn him so that he faced his biggest crush and rival. Sena's brown orbs stared into those grey eyes that reminded him of the ocean and he blushed wondering what kind of dream this was. He vaguely recalled he apparently had a head injury and Shin and Hiruma were here….

"HIRUMA?! WHERE IS H-"

Shin's hand covered Sena's mouth and the other held him down but adding weight to his chest. Sena blushed brightly when he felt that skin to skin contact. Shin removed his hand and bent over touching foreheads with the teen.

"S-s-s-shin-san?!"

Sena squeaked in an embarrassed breath as the man's peppermint breath brushed over his burning face.

"You do not have a fever. You are very red though Eyeshield. The one you call Hiruma has already left."

"I s-see. Why are you still her..e….though….?"

Sena said as his eyes began to droop again, the tired winning over the pain in his head. He didn't care, this had to be a dream so he allowed himself to smile widely at Shin before he fell to sleep, he laughed at himself for imagining that he saw a blush creep into Shin-san's face.

Shin was stupefied as Eyesh- no Sena, this weak person was not his rival… Allowed a huge smile to spread across his face. And it was directed at him! He felt that weird sensation in his chest again and his face once again felt hot as he blushed ear to ear. He strode to his pack and grabbed his sweats and white tank for sleeping purposes. And his toothbrush and went to explore for the bathroom facility. His keen senses helping him dodge objects filling the hallway as he turned the bathroom light on and freshened himself up, brushing his teeth with his peppermint toothpaste that left a nice aftertaste and washing his face.

He strode back to Sena's room and pulled up a chair and sat down in it. He frowned as his internal clock commanded for him to sleep otherwise his training regimen would be completely destroyed but could not follow his body's advice as he watched Sena's slumbering face. Never had he felt so at peace before as this strange fuzzy feeling creeped into his chest again…

Sena was shaken awake again and he was extremely fuzzy now as he mumbled incoherently at Shin. Barely registering the White Knight as he rolled his feet from the bed and tried to sit up and stand. He felt his body rushing towards the floor causing him to fully awaken and try to catch himself but he felt no strength in his limbs when strong arms curled around his body once again that day. Sena stared in wonder at Shin's handsome, the Ojo player's eyebrow knitted together in worry as he pressed Sena closer to him.

"I do not think you should try walking Sena. Your body is not ready for that yet."

Sena lit up like a Christmas tree as Shin-san said his name without any prefix. 'Woah, calm down Sena. It's just Shin-san and he has decided to call you by name. Calm down, he doesn't under formalities correctly in that thick skull! BUT WHY IS SHIN HERE?! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' Sena than snapped back to reality as nature continued to make its calling. His blush worsened as he tried to wriggle away from Shin's iron grasp.

"Sena?"

Eep.

"U-um…why are you here Shin-san?"

"I was asked to take care of you till you are able to return to training. You have a very serious concussion and I ask why you are trying to escape?"

Sena blanked as he tried to understand that one he had a bad concussion and two that Shin would be staying here and taking care of him! But…But… HE HAD TO GO!

"I think I can walk Shin-san."

Shin nodded and stood from his crouched position and stood Sena upright who immediately crumpled to the floor again. And once again was caught and than held bridal style while the wooziness passed in his throbbing head.

"Where do you wish to go Sena?"

"Bathroom."

Sena mumbled into his arms as he covered his face embarrassed as Shin hauled him into the dimly lit room. Sena suddenly had a horrified expression and Shin had a curious and worried one. Sena's whole body was numb and weak meaning his had to hand functions and couldn't stand meaning that little Sena couldn't do his business.

Shin tensed up as Sena began to cry. He had absolutely no idea what to do and froze up; the Shin inside was having a Panic Attack! His heart crunched horribly as he whispered softly.

"What's wrong, Sena?"

Sena shook his head, sniffling pitifully.

"Tell me."

Sena's chocolate orbs met Shin's eyes and just stared for awhile before he nodded and mumbled.

"I have to go to the bathroom and… um…I need help…"

"…Oh."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**OH! Damn, another cliffhanger and this one might be one of the worst ones I've ever had. o You can do it SHIN! Just try to survive Sena! And you fans out there, don't kill me. *Flees while holding a sign saying, "Positive criticism is appreciated along with reviews!"**


End file.
